


You're my rose.

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 双性昆汀  强制性爱   粗话预警





	You're my rose.

细长洁白的手指轻轻的拨开深红色的嫩肉，带着薄茧的指尖不断的逗弄着脆弱的花瓣，美丽的花穴不断的流出它的花蜜濡湿青年的手指。

躺在床上被绑住四肢的男人紧咬着牙关，拚命的不想发出任何声音，强压忍耐的后果换来的是汗湿淋漓的身躯。汗水在麦芽色的躯体上平添了几分色气，越发激烈的颤抖使得水珠不断的在腹肌处滚动。青年的中指突如其然的插入了花穴中央那不断溢出花蜜的小孔，男人被刺激的惊叫出来。

一开始，青年的中指只是在里面轻柔的勾弄，温柔又细腻的戳刺着花穴每一处。再后来又添了几根手指，勾弄的频率越发的快速刺激，男人的身体开始痉挛，嘴里不住的发出了嘶哑的叫声。在青年手指的猛烈攻势下，花穴里的花蜜就像关不上的水龙头不断的向外头流出。

在男人快要因为手指的戳弄到达高潮的时候，青年停下了手中的动作。

得不到高潮的男人泪水就像是溃堤一般不断流出。

「刚刚在玩你花瓣的人是谁？」

青年的嘴缓慢的贴近男人的花穴在上面轻轻的吹着气，看着不断颤动的花瓣柔声的说着。

「是你。」男人哽咽的说着。

「喊出我的名字。」

男人的花瓣颤抖的更加厉害，青年用手沾了一些花蜜伸进嘴里尝了尝。

很骚，很诱人，青年喃喃的说着。

在发现男人没有回应他的要求后，青年伸手扯了下男人那充血的蒂头，男人不断的甩着头哭喊出青年的名字。

「彼得帕克，是你，彼得帕克。」

「很棒。」

青年的舌头碰上那最为敏感的花蒂，男人惊喘了起来，身下那异于常人的部位带给他从未感受过的快感。

他觉得他要疯了，花穴那边传来的刺激，舌头在里头搅弄的感觉，时不时被牙齿轻轻滑过的花蒂。昆汀不断的摇着头，试图让自己脑袋从情欲中清醒，结果被吸吮的快感又让他失去了理智。

啧啧的吸吮声越来越大，昆汀试图收紧花穴意图阻止彼得继续舔弄他下体的行为，没想到紧缩的动作却激起彼得更多的欲望。

他伸手将昆汀的花穴扒的更开，整个脸都快贴上了昆汀的下体舌头越探越深，更加强力的吸吮带给那因为快感过多而充血，看起来比先前还要鲜红的花穴更具破坏力的快感。

高频率的戳刺除了破开花穴紧缩的肌肉也一点一点的破坏了昆汀的防备。

在花穴一阵强烈的紧缩下，彼得的手指轻轻的附上昆汀的花蒂，一边用力的吸吮着花穴，疯狂的汲取着里头的花蜜，一边揉弄着那挺立的花蒂，揉捏带掐的方式带给昆汀不同的快感。

舔舐、戳刺、吸吮还有揉捏，昆汀觉得他要疯了，他觉得现在的自己仿佛像是一个待在水池里的人，恐怖的快感不断积累着，再多那么一些他就要被欲望的浪潮给灭顶了。

这样不好他疯狂的摇着头，连带着绑着四肢的锁链也开始摇晃了起来。舔吮到一半的彼得发现了他的异常，不满的哼了几声，开始用手调戏起昆汀的大腿内侧那些细致幼嫩的腿肉，又掐又捏的方式让昆汀不住的发出尖叫声。

最后，在多重的刺激下昆汀哭叫着高潮了，来不及喝下的蜜水喷了彼得满脸，看着那些滴到床铺上来不及喝掉的花蜜，彼得摇头只叹了声可惜。

高潮过后的昆汀被彼得解开了锁链，浑身无力瘫软在床上身体泛红的样子十分的诱人。身体不断轻微的抽搐，再加上眼睛翻白的样子，有种被凌虐后的残破美感。

彼得伏下身悬在昆汀的上头，轻柔的亲吻着昆汀泛红的双唇温柔的舔舐着他的唇瓣。趁昆汀松懈防备的时候，彼得将舌头探入了昆汀嘴里带着他的舌头一起跳着舞，唇齿间的交缠发出了淫靡的啧啧声。

「喜欢吗？贝克先生。」彼得在亲吻的间隙中低声朝着昆汀的耳朵说到「你自己的味道好吗？」

看着男人紧闭的眼睛，彼得发出了咯咯的笑声，接着舔吮着昆汀脖颈因为施力而产生的线条，一边舔吮着一边轻轻的咬着。又吸又咬的样子看起来就像是在学习如何狩猎的小豹子，只是他狩猎的不是动物，而是一个名叫昆汀贝克的人。

感受着肌肤上舞动的指头，轻巧的滑过胸口的乳晕，打个转之后接着往下头的腹肌前进，开始揉搓起那明显的人鱼线。彼得不断的用指尖挠着那浅浅的沟壑，腰腹处传来的麻痒感让昆汀的气息再度的不稳，偶尔发出几声不耐的哼声，像是在和彼得抗议他的行为。

「你有种一点，你就直接干我。」昆汀艰难的抬起头，看向手刚碰上他的阴茎的彼得，气喘吁吁的说着。

原本不轻不重把玩着那挺立肉棍的彼得，在听到昆汀挑衅的话语时，加重了一点手上的力道，瞬间加重所带来的压迫感让昆汀吃痛的叫了出来。

「我本来想让你射一次，再提枪干你的。」彼得暂停了手上的运动，用他那欺骗过所有人的狗狗眼温柔的看着昆汀，脸上温柔笑着的同时，嘴里却说出绝对会让他认识的所有熟人震惊的话。

「但是你是真的欠干，骚货。」手掌狠狠的拍向昆汀的大腿内侧，柔嫩的肌肤被打到的痛感可不是一般的痛，猝不及防被打这么一下的昆汀眼角竟泛了点泪水。

昆汀泪眼迷蒙的看着彼得手上不知道从哪里拿出的阴茎环，青年那仿佛是用过了不少次的熟稔手法，轻而易举的将环扣在了他的阴茎根部。

他心中竟有一点难过。

彼得拉下裤裆的拉链，从他那平价的灰色内裤中掏出了沉睡的巨兽，一边用眼神游走着昆汀赤裸的身体，一边随意的撸着自己的阴茎。

青年撸到一半甚至觉得不够过瘾，这样他一点也不开心，竟然就爬上了昆汀的身体双脚横跨他的腹部，跪在上头对着昆汀的脸撸动着他那颜色浅淡一看就知道使用次数不多的性器。

昆汀看着骑在他身上的青年，青年因为衣物给他带来绑手绑脚的感觉，丝毫不在乎衣物会不会因此而损毁，用力撕扯掉他自己身上的格子衬衫还有脱下卡在他跨间的牛仔裤，全身赤裸着回到他的身上，继续撸动着那挺翘的粗大阴茎。

全身因为性的快感隐约的带点粉色，仿佛像是在蛋糕的奶油上洒了一层草莓色的粉，看起来可口又诱人，但是青年危险的微笑却又一再的提醒他其实是掌控着叉子的人，而不是被吞吃入腹的蛋糕。

「贝克先生，帮我舔一舔吧！」

彼得向前顶了顶，龟头抵在昆汀的唇瓣上不断的磨蹭，昆汀眼带愤恨的情绪看着他。彼得不以为意的继续顶弄着昆汀的唇瓣，试图戳开他紧闭的双唇进入那温暖湿润的口腔。

昆汀发誓他绝对不会答应这个疯子的，绝对不会帮他口，一次也不可能。他咬紧了牙关，继续紧闭着自己的双唇，持续和在他唇瓣上戳弄的性器作对。

彼得伸出了他的左手，抚摸上他那略带胡渣的双颊，手指伸到两侧的咬合肌轻柔的按压几下。

「你不会想要我卸你下巴的，贝克先生。」彼得低笑着，手指在那上头轻柔的打着转「这种强迫的方式一点都不好玩。」

听到彼得说出口的话，昆汀终于压抑不住自己内心的怒火，愤怒的开口骂了起来「你现在不算是强迫我吗？唔！」

彼得趁着昆汀张开嘴的时候将原先还在蹂躏唇瓣的肉棒捅进了那温暖湿润的口腔中，他长叹了一口气，接着用像是老虎看见猎物的眼神看着因为突如其然的插入又被激出眼泪的昆汀。

老虎发出了低沉的威吓声。

「你要是敢咬下去。」青年瞇起了眼睛，眼神中透漏着危险恐怖的气息「后果如何我并不能保证，贝克先生。」

昆汀认命的闭上双眼，随便青年要怎么对他。

腰肢耸动着，性器的前端感受着喉咙深处传来的紧缩感，彼得不满的轻拍着昆汀的脸让他好好舔弄，如果可以那就缩紧自己的脸颊，最好还是有凹陷感的那种。

就像是看A片时那些舔肉棒舔的不亦乐乎的小婊子们，彼得轻声的说着，昆汀贝克，你这个婊子，用你的舌头打圈，还有用它舔着我柱身上的纹路，偶尔来一点牙齿轻轻的磨蹭。

但是你懂的，你要是真的敢咬下去，我就真的敢干你一整天，把你干的只能在床上躺着哪也不能去。彼得温柔的揉着昆汀头上那因汗水而湿透的卷发。

在几个深顶之后彼得射在昆汀的嘴里，在肉棒抽离口腔的时候昆汀还被那过多的精液呛的直咳嗽。

那些溢出嘴角的精液，给昆汀那泛着玫瑰红的脸颊添了更多的色气，彼得还嫌不够色气似的将溢出的精液涂了昆汀满脸。

「本来就长的一副勾人的样子，高潮之后就更加的诱人。」一边给昆汀脸上涂抹着精液，彼得一边说着「就该把你全身上下都涂满我的气味，把你变成我一个人的。」

「走出去大家一闻就知道的那种程度。」

看着青年就算发泄过一次依然挺立的阴茎还有他又开始拨弄起下身花瓣的动作，昆汀心中有无限的恐惧。

而这个恐惧在彼得将肉棒抵在花穴入口时达到了最顶峰。

昆汀语带颤抖着向彼得哀求着「不要走前面，求你，走后面吧！彼得，我求你了。」

「可是你前面的小洞不是这么说的。」彼得佯装困惑的说着，故意用前端磨蹭了下穴口「你看，它自己在吸我，你明明就很喜欢。」

「别骗人了贝克先生，好好的面对自己的欲望才是对的。」下面被破开的痛楚让昆汀惨叫出声。

「好紧。」青年倒抽了一口气，轻摸着男人大腿紧绷的肌肉，试图以此让男人放松。

但是痛的快要晕过去的男人一点反应都没有，像是一条死鱼一样，除了还有呼吸其他的看起来跟死尸差不多。

青年皱起了眉头又顶弄了几下，看着现在翻白了眼张大嘴巴呼吸的男人「昆汀？昆汀？」

男人还是一直喘着气，没有其他的回应。

轻轻的叹了一口气，彼得俯身吻上了男人凹陷的乳头，舌头戳进那凹陷的地方不断的勾弄着。

看着慢慢挺起的乳粒，还有耳边传来低微的喘息声，彼得舔的更加起劲，甚至还伸手去玩弄另一个没有挺起的乳头。前几天刚修过的圆润指甲轻轻的捏着那柔软的乳粒，时不时的挤压让昆汀又发出了几声喘息。

仿佛是怕冷落另一个乳头似的，彼得放弃了原先舔舐的不亦乐乎的乳粒，不仅只有舔舐而已，彼得还开始吸吮起来，不断的发出啧啧声。

要是有旁人围观，这个景象看起来就像是昆汀在哺乳一样，只是彼得一不是什么还需要喝奶的小宝宝，他只是看起来脸比较嫩了点，二是他们连结在一起的样子，怎么看都不是什么温馨育儿的样貌。

感受到下身的紧缩感稍微的放松了，甚至还开始小力的吸吮起自己的阴茎，彼得开始缓慢的抽插了起来。一边抽插着昆汀的花穴一边吸撮着他的乳粒，再听着昆汀微弱的哀泣声彼得觉得他快要硬炸了。

体内的肉棒又涨了一圈，昆汀再也压抑不住自己的哭声和想要求饶的想法，开始哭着求彼得放过他。

干红了眼的彼得嘴里温柔的说着我很快就结束了，但实际上插干的动作却是越来越大力越来越猛烈。在强烈的撞击中开始感受到快感的昆汀哭喊声也逐渐的变了调，淫靡的喘息声替换了哭泣声，嘴里也开始说着用力操我、大力一点、快一点等诸如此类的话语。

青年的龟头抵上了花穴深处那最敏感的嫩肉，强烈且快速的撞击让男人迷失在欲望的海洋里。

他觉得他快要灭顶了。

「慢......慢一点呃啊啊！」昆汀不断摇头尖叫着「彼得帕克你慢一点！」

「为什么要慢一点呢？」彼得压低声音故意问到「快一点不好吗？贝克先生。」

「嗯？回答我啊先生。」

「会变的很奇怪，我不喜欢这样。」男人哭着回答青年「我觉得我快要尿了。」

「那不是尿，先生。」彼得的嘴角微微勾起，用着愉悦的语调对着昆汀说到「那是你要高潮之前的感觉。」

猛力顶开了那不应该在男人身体中出现的宫口，在男人睁大双目无声的高潮时，彼得又在里面撞了百来下后射在男人的子宫里，突如其来的热流又让昆汀到了一次的小高潮。

高潮过后的彼得一边温柔吻着昆汀的双唇，一边将阴茎抽出花穴，刚刚射进去的白浊液体缓缓的流出，花穴微微的颤动配着昆汀奄奄一息的样子，有着别样的美丽。

彼得起身走到床边，按下了按钮松开昆汀四肢上的束缚，接着又爬回床上解开紧锁着昆汀阴茎根部的环。

将挡住眼睛的发丝拨回耳后，彼得伏下身含住了昆汀还没能释放的肉棒，像是在舔弄小时候难得吃一次的棒棒糖似的，缓慢又小心翼翼的舔吮着。

在彼得的一次深喉中昆汀到达了高潮，彼得伸手将那些溢出的白浊拨回嘴里，抬起头望着他的先生，将所有的精液吞了下去。

昆汀瞪大了双眼，阻止的话还来不及说出口，他的青年就伏上身来抱住他，头靠在他的颈窝处深深的吸了一口。

青年的小卷毛拂过男人的下颔，细微的痒感让男人轻笑了起来。青年抱住男人开始撒起娇，试图要向男人索取一个吻。

男人撇过了头。

「之前说好的你根本就没做到。」昆汀推开试图凑向前亲吻他的彼得说到「今天说好要玩强制性爱的，结果做到一半你还是像往常一样温柔。」

「连我故意学那些第一次被破身的人，故意说那些假装懵懂的话你也没有接下去。」

彼得眨了眨他那闪亮的狗狗眼一副无辜的样子，双手抚上了昆汀的脸颊，掰正昆汀的头让两人四目相接。

「可是我爱你，真的这么做对你的身体来说太刺激了。」彼得认真的看着他的男人，眼中满是柔情「我对你下不了那么狠的手。」

听着彼得温情的告白，昆汀心里仿佛像吃了蜂蜜那么的甜，哼了几声就假装忘了刚才自己还在和彼得单方面闹别扭的事。

「好了，你现在可以亲吻你的丈夫了。」昆汀用着婚礼宣誓时神父和新人们说话的语气对着彼得说到。

「我会用一辈子的时间，好好的保护我的丈夫。」像是新郎宣誓的语气和极为认真的态度，彼得深深的吻住昆汀的唇瓣。

他们热烈亲吻的样子，像极了七月份的国庆烟花热烈绚烂，却又绵长的像是涓涓细流永不停歇。

而他们耳鬓厮磨、枕边低语的样子宛如一对鸳鸯，一生一世永不分离，没有任何人事物能够拆散他们。

/

看着手中出现两条红杠的东西，昆汀深深的吸了一口气，打开厕所的门朝着外头喊了一句。

「该死的彼得帕克！」

彼得：等等，当初无套内身寸的明明是你自己提出的。为什么是我该死？？？不对，你说什么？你再说一次！我靠我要当爸爸了？？？哇哈哈哈哈哈哈我要当爸爸了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

昆汀：现在离婚还来得及吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 三天前，写芝麻麻糬写到一半的我，脑中突然浮出了「如果昆汀要求彼得和他来一场强制的性爱」会是怎么样子的想法。
> 
> 会写成双性的昆汀，主要是觉得就算是双性，昆汀也不会在意自己的身体异于常人反而是更懂得自己身体的魅力，在开始做爱之前就会先告诉彼得在床上要怎么对他他才会开心诸如此类的话。
> 
> 表面上看起来是彼得把昆汀干的死死的，实际上是昆汀把彼得吃的死死的，让彼得在做爱的过程中大部分照着他想要的去做。
> 
> 虽然偶尔会像昆汀自己抱怨的，彼得总是有的时候不理他的要求这类突然翻车的情况发生，但实际上他对于两人之间的性生活还是很满意的。
> 
> 有缘下次再见，各位晚安。


End file.
